


Little Red Riding Hood

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Supernatural FFXV [21]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Final Fantasy XV, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Character of Color, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Mating, Mating Bond, Nosebleed, Prepping, Reader of Colour, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Gladio, Werewolves, alternative universe - supernatural, insemination kink, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: As you walked to your grandmother's house, you could feel someone watching you. Could almost imagine the amber eyes that watched your every step. The dark fur standing out against the white snow that covered the world like a blanket. No, surely, you imagined it. Wrapping your red cloak round yourself better, you kept walking...and kept having that feeling mess with your mind.





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Vathekael for ending. Thank you to Moosh for always encouraging me and letting me bounce ideas. This is a milestone for 1k on tumblr, even though I am far over it now haha. Sorry for taking so long, so many things to do and so little time to properly sit and write/edit. 
> 
> This is most likely be the last (or one of the last stories I post for 2017), so I wish you all a happy new year and hope all your wishes will come true next year.

Winter had arrived in the lands of Lucis. The snow a thick blanket that covered all that the eye could see and dampened the sound of the world. It almost had an eerie feeling, the sounds so soft. Few birds singing as most had gone sound. But it had beauty and grace as well. Especially when everything was still white and pristine. Not even the squirrels had left their footprints in the powdery blanket.

Chimneys blew out the white-grey smoke coming from the fireplaces that roared inside the houses, keeping the inhabitants warms, comfortable and safe. The town had quietened down, most trying to stay inside as much as possible. However, it may have quieted down, it didn't mean everything had come to a standstill.

For example, you still had to bring the goods to your grandmother who lived as a herbalist deep in the forest. It was too long of a track for her in the snow to go back to the town to bring her medicine which your family sold to traveling peddlers, local people, or....them. A little shiver went through you as you thought of them, the tribe who lived a few miles away from you.

They were another reason why the local townspeople tended to stay indoors during the winter, even the hunters were weary of going into the forest. What if they ran into a wolf huh, who saw them as a meal to eat. But you? You didn't have a choice, nor did you truly feared whatever was out there. Someone had to go see your grandmother and take care of her. It was your privilege to do that. Usually you stayed the night, especially in winter. Listening to her stories, and learning her craft so one day you could take over.

Your fingers brushed over the red fabric of your thick cloak before you wrapped it around yourself, putting the hood over your head. Your curls spilled out of them, keeping your ears warm. The woven basket weight heavy on your arm as you said goodbyes to your parents, and braved the coldness of winter. King Winter sure had a hold on the land this year. Ah, how you longed to sit by the fire, cuddled in blankets and have some warm stew. You could almost taste the stew your grandmother made, from delicious venison or rabbit.

A little pep coloured your step as you made your way out of town, your feet making little crunching sounds as you stepped on the fresh snow. The edge of your cape brushing over the snow, helping break the eerie silence that filled your ears as you walked through the forest. In the spring, it as luscious green with flowers everywhere, if you looked closer you could spot the squirrels or little fawns.

 

Now, all the trees had lost their leaves. Looking like scary spectres of winter. No one was around...at least you thought so. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up, feeling as if someone watched you from the shadows. Standing still, you looked around. Biting your full bottom lip, you saw no one. Didn't hear anyone. But you could not shake the feeling as if someone watched you from somewhere.

Your throat dried a little bit as you wondered if it was one of them who was watching you. A quickening of your heartbeat made your blood rush faster, making you heat up. They were the werewolves from the local tribe village, well, village wasn't the right word. It was a relatively large town, bigger than the village you lived in.

All your life, you had been warned of them. Hearing they were some blood thirsty people to be wary of. Once every two weeks, a caravan from the town came to your village to trade. And the tension was always high. You couldn't really understand why. They looked like normal people, taller maybe, broader, with more facial hair and longer hair. But no one had ever harmed anyone, nor had they ever killed anyone.

You always wrote it off as a case of 'fearing that you don't know'. But still, the idea that you were being watched by a large wolf made your body tingle in an odd way. Suppressing the little smile that appeared on you face, you looked around one last time. "It is rude to watch maidens in red without warning!" you called out, but as you expected, you got no reply. Yup, you were losing your mind. Feeling as someone played with you.

It just made you smile even more as you shook your head lightly. Humming to yourself, you continued your way down the snowy path. The feeling that you were being watched easing as you saw the cottage come to view. It was more than just a simple cottage, it had a secondary little building that you often used to stay over. Your heartbeat speeding up again with excitement. You wondered if...no, you were here to bring your grandmother food. Nothing nefarious or naughty!

Even though all the white powdery snow covering the ground, the big black wolf managed to stay hidden, staying close to the thick trunks of the freezing trees as he stalked you, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his eyes never left you. A human such as you were scarcely ready to walk the path through the woods alone, but here you were, braving it with your red cloak, making you almost shine against the white background.

The wolf's steps were light, careful not to make a sound as to not make you completely aware of him. You seemed to have caught on that someone was following you, but he didn't want to make the game over just yet. Shaking himself slightly to get rid of some snow from his back, he began creeping after you all the way until you reached your grandmother's house.

Only because you knocked did he hang back, close to the ground and ears perked up to hear what you were saying. His tongue came out to lick his lips, his nose moving rapidly as he caught your scent. He'd have to be patient.

Screw patient. Just a few minutes after you had entered, the wolf walked up to the door. Each step the furred create took, the bone structure seemed to change, until a trot on four paws became a walk on two, the beast now standing upright like a human. Making sure he looked presentable, he knocked on the door.

Opening the door, your eyes met the amber eyes that flickered with merit, and you let out an indigenous huff. "Oh I knew it! You bloody imp!" you hissed as you heard your grandmother behind you cackle. Of course the old birdie had known what the wolf had been planning who gave you a wide grin, his fangs like sharp daggers. Black-brown fur covering the slabs of muscle, keeping him warm from all the biting cold.

Letting out a battle cry, which was coloured with amuamusement, you launched for him and startled to pelt him with snowballs. Running after him as he dodged your hits, his large body hiding behind trees. "Get back here! You gave me the creeps!"

Of course he didn't listen, just letting out a wolfish laugh as you panted. The cloak weighing you down and restricting your movements but by the Gods, you were going to plant a snowball one way or the other on this imp!

The excitement was getting to him, making him bark at you and the snowballs, much to the wolf's chagrin. His sharp eyes full of joy, dodging the packed snow thrown at him. His own clawed hands were gathering up some snow, throwing it at you half-heartedly, missing most of the time.

Deciding that their little fight was over, the wolf charged at you, pouncing on you and making you fall to the ground, rolling you two around in the cold snow. A laughter left him, and he dragged a long stripe along your face with his wet tongue, grinning as you spluttered. "Hey there, kitten." His voice was rough, but warm, like fine whiskey.

You sputtered and wiggled against the wolf’s body, landing on your back as he hovered over you. Panting, you wiped the saliva off your face before meeting those amber eyes again. Your lips pressed a soft kiss against his wet nose before you lay back and tried to get air into your lungs. “Hey there puppy,” you greeted him back warmly, your skin prickling at the cold air reacted against your hot skin.

His fur felt soft under your fingers as you petted his chest, the wolf so much larger than you. “What did I tell you about stalking me? What if someone had seen you?” The wolf currently on top of you was called Gladiolus, or Gladio for short. A dominant male werewolf who also happened to be your boyfriend. The two of you kept your relationship secret, your village would lose it if they knew you were seeing one of the ‘Big Bad Wolves’. Only your grandmother knew as she saw nothing wrong with the werewolves and found all the suspicion ridiculous.

"They would've thought it was a regular wolf." He chuckled, nosing at you gently, scenting you and growling gently when he couldn't find his own on you. It had been too long since you two had seen each other, far too long, his mark on you already gone. It seemed like he had to fix that as soon as possible. Thankfully humans couldn't smell the mark, but whenever a convoy came into the human village, they instantly knew who you were seeing, just who you had managed to make yours.

Planting his nose square against your cheek, he left a big wet patch before standing up, holding out his hand for you to help you up. As he stood there, he began to turn until you came into contact with soft skin, the fur gone and replaced with tanned skin and a large tattoo. His eyes remained the same though, the amber shining just as bright even in his human form, only now complemented by two large scars. It wasn't easy being the biggest and baddest wolf around.

"Oh yeah, an over-sized wolf you mean." Even his wolf form was larger than your average garden-variety wolf. Your eyes moved over his body, admiring him as he towered over you in human form as well. Just no fur covering the skin, just a tattoo. Sighing softly, you moved closer as you wrapped your arms around his body. It...was nice to see him again. It had been a few weeks since you had the chance to meet up with him. It wasn't easy keeping it all secret, but you were trying.

 "Gladio, I thought you didn't have time to see me," you spoke carefully as you pulled back, brushing your hands over your cloak to get the snow off it. Glad that whatever magic that he used to transform, also gave him clothes to wear when he turned back to human form. Part of you felt...awkward because it had been a little while. And he seemed a bit more...feral and intense than that he usually was.

 Looking down at you, he grinned, but a slight blush dusted his cheeks. It truth, he didn't have time at the time, being the sworn Shield for the prince of the werewolves, but he found himself unable to stay away any longer. His body had been screaming out at you, and his mind kept spinning and replaying memories of the two of you together. A lot of females from his tribe had noticed his longing for you, both in body and mind, and tried to take advantage of it. He had growled at them, bared his teeth and snapped at them. They had known he was a taken man, but not with whom.

Apparently that didn't matter as they flaunted around, trying to get his attention. His claws had been itching to swipe out, but only an intervention from the royal advisor had stopped a full blown fight to break out. It was then he knew he had to see you, to make sure you were okay. A woman scorned was bad, and a she-wolf even worse. Seeing you healthy and well put his mind to ease. Those women could flaunt as much as they wanted, in his heart he knew you were the one, his forever mate. He would never do anything to hurt you. "Just wanted to see my small kitten, and make sure no big bad wolf was following you."

Your eyebrow shut up as he looked like a young man caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Something more was going on, but he had told you early in the relationship that he couldn't just share any pack sensitive information because even though you rubbed naughty bits together, you weren't part of the pack. It made something twinge inside of you with sadness. Probably his horniness had become too much, and he had come over to get his itch scratched.

Sighing amused, you shook your head and led him to the little second house that was attached to the main cottage. Heat hit your face, making you wince as your skin had become a bit too cold. Your fingers slowly thawing as it had become frosted a bit because of the snow you had been handling a little bit before.

Your grandmother had put on the fireplace already, the fire crackling happily. Fingers  working nimbly to undo the clasp on your throat, and you took off your cloak. "Well, you've seen me now. The kitten is doing fine. Just freezing her ass off in this weather," you drawled amused as you hung the cloak by the fire so it could warm up for your travel back home. You would apologise later to your grandmother for not walking back into the main part, but she always said she understood. Besides, the old birdie was probably enjoying her little meat pies in piece with a glass of wine and her book.

You might not have known it, but whenever a person's mood changed, their scent changed slightly as well. The overjoyed excitement you had felt earlier had smelled sweet and welcoming, but now there was a slight bitter tang to it. Something that was poisoning your mind as well as scent. Shooting an eye to the closed door to the other part of the house, he grabbed your arm, stopping you and turning you around.

"Babe, are you alright?" He hated whenever his absence hurt you, a curse brought up by the hostility between the towns. Even whenever you got time, unless you went to your grandma, meeting up was impossible, leaving both of your hearts aching.

His eyes searched yours, trying to decipher what was weighing you down. He had never been a very subtle person, and whenever someone he loved was hurting, he asked bluntly, not bothering with unnecessary subtlety. "You seem disappointed."

"Oh no, I am just tired. And done with the cold! Unlike you, I am not a walking fireplace," you drawled amused as your heart jumped. Something you still hadn't gotten used to, his faster speed. His warm radiating heat even through the layer of your clothes. You casted your eyes down, they always saw too much. Those ambers that reminded you of the precious stones one of the mountain peddlers had brought with them on their trip.

Raising your hands, you touched his firm chest again. Luxury. It was always such a luxury to touch him, knowing he had given you the privilege to you freely. It always made your heart ache to see the large scar on his chest, or those on his face. It reminded you that his nature was much more violent than your own. The animal so close under his skin, his instincts much wilder and louder.

"How have you been? Your family alright?" You knew he had a sister and a father, but not much aside of that. Your lips twitching faintly. "Any cute she-wolf in your town?" He was older than you. Easily to see in his face as he did not have a lick of baby fat on his face. No, all the lines were sharper than a blade, matured with time. His long hair flowing freely as his beard had become fuller than the last time you had seen it.

It reminded you of something. He would be looking for a wife at some point, remembering him telling you how important  family was to them. Even more than humans, having a mate and pups was the goal in life. Sure, they dallied around a lot, especially in their youth because it was a way to form bonds and show affections. But their nature would push them for a mate sooner than later. And you were human.

You weren't meeting his eyes, something that always made him on edge. You were fierce, but whenever your insecurities bubbled forth, you avoided his eyes like the plague. He knew you had insecurities, and he always told you how beautiful you were whenever they came out, always tried to soothe the ache. He hated to see his mate, his forever mate hurt.

It was unclear what was bothering you, until you spoke. His eyes widened slightly, and his brows furrowed. So that was what you were worried about. While he loved you, he had an understanding of the weight your relationship must have on you. You two were different species, with different natures and instincts. What was common for him might've been completely absent in your world. The prospect of a mate surely was a foreign concept for you. Arm coming around you, he tipped your chin with the other, forcing you to meet his eyes.

"The only she-whatever I have eyes for is here, in my arms." He smiled, eyes warm as he caressed your cheek.

"This she-whatever has not a drop of wolf blood in her. I can't imagine that your father would want his only son taint the prestigious bloodline with any half-breed pups," you spoke hesitantly as it saddened you that you were ruining the meeting after being apart so long. But maybe it was time to face the music, you two were of two different worlds. There were expectations on his shoulders. And on yours.

Moving away, you made your way to the pantry. "Shall I make you some food? I know this weather makes you burn fat like crazy. Grandma should have some salted pork left from my last trip to her. We had bought her an extra bit as the medicine we had sold got us a bit extra." It was better that you said goodbye tonight. Set him free. Less chance that anyone caught you two and troubles to start. The mere idea made your heart hurt, but it was time.

The time you two had spent together had been fantastic. You would always remember him because he had given you your red hood, which had earned you the nickname 'Little Red Riding Hood' amongst your fellow village people. But even the sweetest of time end.

A growl rang out through the air, his eyes flashing and claws forming. The hurt in you was making his wolf rage, trying to fight an enemy that wasn't there. It was only the demons of your situation, taunting the two of you. Forcing his claws down, he walked up to you, placing his hand gently on your lower back. He might not be a subtle man, but he was an affectionate one. Even when mad he wouldn't put a hand on you, never break even a hair on your head. He loved you too much for that.

"My father has already enough expectations on me. Whoever I choose as mate is not one of them, and never will be. He cannot control who my heart chooses, and it chose you," he murmured, voice gravelly with some anger still bubbling under the surface. Nosing at your hair, he breathed in your scent in a try to calm himself down. "The royal prince's best friend is a human, and accepted by the court. They damn better accept the woman I've chosen as my forever mate."

He couldn't let you go, couldn't force his heart to sever the bond to you. It was impossible. It would take him down with it, make him wither away to nothing. The hood you wore was a mark to him, a mark you accepted his love and proudly displayed it.

The hairs on the back of your neck shot upright when he growled, you almost jumped when you felt his hand on your body. "I am what?" you asked startled as you turned around to look up at him. His large hands settling on your hips, preventing you from going anywhere. Effectively trapping you. "You can't say things like that!"

The growl that ripped through him was his way of saying by hell I can. Stubborn, damn, bloody werewolf! Huffing, you slapped his chest lightly. It made his eyes lighten, he always got hot and bothered when you became physical with him. One of his favourite things was to wrestle with you in bed till he came out on top....or behind you, making you unable to speak because he had filled you up to the brim.

"I can't be your mate. I can't." But you wanted to so bad. Wanted to be his. Never to be apart again, to wake up by his side. See him laugh. Hold him when he was sat. To brush his fur when he was in one of his other forms, feeling him rumble against your legs. "Stop growling at me, you he-man or I will jerk your tail!"

"I'd rather you jerk something else." Even while joking, his eyes remained locked on you, almost pleading. His heart was hurting, his wolf howling in despair. His forever mate was rejecting him. You might not have known what that meant, but he could already feel the pain of it starting. Taking one step back, he dried the small trickle of blood from his nose with the back of his hand, shoulders drooping slightly.

"Can't... or won't?" If you didn't want to, he would feel better about the situation. He'd still hurt, but then it would be because you didn't want him. Somehow, that made it all better, rather than being slaves to some made up hostility.

If you denied him, he'd kiss you, give you one last fun time before he'd leave. He'd memorize the evening as best as he could, cling to it as his body began shutting down, slowly tearing itself apart in its grief and loneliness. He wouldn't subject you to such suffering.

"Gladio, you know we can't. I don't want the already fragile truce our peoples have to break....Gladio?" Your heart almost stopped when you saw a trickle of blood seep out of his nose. "What is wrong? Why do you have a nose bleed?" Quickly, you grabbed a cloth and sipped it in one of the basins of water before rushing back to him to clean him up. One of the little things he had been able to tell you was that werewolves had rapid healing. Things like nosebleeds were beyond rare, or little cuts that bleed longer than a few seconds.

So why was he bleeding now? Why did he look so...lost...so pleading? You kept breathing, trying to ignore the crushing sensation in your chest. You always ached a bit when you were away from him. But now it just hurt, as if...you could feel his hurt. No, that could not be. It couldn't be possible.

Taking the cloth from you, he pressed it to his nose, closing his eyes. So this was how he'd come to an end, huh? Mighty warrior, beaten by his broken heart. It almost made him laugh. But he couldn't tell you why he was hurting. Couldn't force your decision by his weakness. It would leave you miserable.

"Don't worry, kitten. It'll stop, in time." It was the truth, if slightly altered. It would indeed stop, but at a price. Watching you, his eyes became ever so slightly shiny. It was as if he knew this would be the last time he saw you, as if he knew his body would give up before the next chance to be in your arms arose. If it ever came. Reaching out, he gently caressed your cheek, smiling sadly. "You're beautiful. I love you so much."

"Now you're lying to me, Gladio," you whispered as you rubbed your hand over your chest, frowning confused and worried. "What is it that you aren't telling me? Some werewolf secret?" Oh god no, was he crying? Had you hurt him that badly? You didn't want to end things with him. You loved him as well, but you didn't want him to get hurt when the secret would come out. And the secret would come out, you two just have been lucky up till now.

"Tell me what is wrong, please, you're scaring me." You pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, feeling him even hotter. A little bit of sweat on his brow. What was happening to him? You had never seen him like this, so...lost and shut off. You made him sit down and stood between his legs, carefully resting his head against your chest so he could feel your heavy heartbeat.

Resting against your chest, he felt himself lulled by your heart beat. It made him almost fall asleep, even though it was racing. As long as you'd remain okay, he'd be alright.

"Suppose you deserve to know. You know how werewolves are with families?" At your nod, he continued. "When a werewolf finds their forever mate, their being becomes linked to each other. And when they become rejected, their body shut down." It was out in the open now. It was reversible, should the mate accept the werewolf after all.

However, it was clear you were afraid of the situation, and he didn't want you to live in fear because you were with him. "Don't worry. My tribe knows the signs. They will not see it as an attack." He hoped that would erase any fears from you, and not influence your decision once again.

"No no no no no no," you whimpered in pain as you tipped his face up carefully. So, what was going on right now was your  fault. He was hurting, shutting down because of you. Because you tried to keep him safe, to prevent him and his people for getting hurt because your people thought they had stolen you.

Peppering kisses on his lips, you could taste the salt of your tears. No, he couldn't die. He couldn't hurt. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't be hurting like this. "I love you, Gladio. I love you so much. I am not rejecting you. Please, please. I love you." Please don't hurt any longer. You felt so rotten.

Groaning, he felt the pain stop, for now. He'd one hell of an ache the coming days. Arms coming around you, he held you close, kissing you back with everything he could. "Don't cry, kitten. Shhh, don't cry," he murmured against your lips. Even though his body had been shutting down just seconds before, his heart ached more from seeing you cry.

Forcing himself up, he stood by you, slightly woozy, but a will of iron. You hadn't rejected him completely, but the fear was still strong on you, and he knew it was not only because of his problem. The fate of the villages still bothered you, and it would be a constant worry for you, no matter how this went. "You drive a hard bargain, babe," he joked, trying to make your tears stop.

"I bloody cry as I please, Amicitia! You were dying because of me. Because you love me." And that wasn't right. You had read about dying from heartbreak, but seeing it actually existed. Seeing it happen, no it was wrong. It wasn't fair. He deserved so much better than this. He deserved a mate who was strong, unwavering, and unafraid. "Now sit the heck down and let me take care of you, you bloody wolf!" You bullied him to the bed and made him sit down there. Grumbling under your breath, you brushed your tears away and started to take off his pants.

"Would this have happened, even if we had split ways after meeting for the first time?" Or had it been love at first sight, as it had been for you. Even if you had tried to walk away after that first meeting, he would have forever changed you,  and you would always feel the ache inside of you.

Going without protest, he let you do as you wanted, feeling horrible for having you suffer because of the werewolf nature. A grunt left him as he sat down, the ache still lingering in his bones, as if afraid you'd send him away still. Pondering your question, he cupped your face, stroking your cheeks gently.

"I don't know. All I know is that I loved you from the second I met you." His whole being had been singing out to you, the world appearing warmer and brighter when you appeared in his life. It didn't matter if this curse could have come true had you two split earlier, because the world would've become dull without you in it. Perhaps the curse would still cause havoc on him, but at a slower rate. "I don't want you to be afraid. I want you happy." Kissing your forehead, he let his lips linger. You were hurt, all because of stupid superstition from both villages.

 "Be more truthful with me , you furball," you muttered under your breath as you got him out of his pants. Cheeks feeling hot as he was completely naked now. The ache in your chest had eased as well after you had said out loud that you weren't rejecting him. Your hands moved over his body, rubbing the ache out of his muscles and joints.

A sheepish smile appeared on your face as you didn't look away from him. "I am sorry for causing drama, while you made time for me to come see me. I was so happy when I saw you...I just worry. I am sorry," you spoke honestly, your feelings out in the open. Your fingers brushed over his face, caressing his beard as everything settled inside of you. Maybe you two could find a way that you could be together more, with less worries and less chance of discovery.

Humming, he rested his face against your chest once more, soaking in your scent, getting it all over him. "I'm still happy, because I'm still around you." Only you could turn him corny. "And you need to stop apologizing for worrying. You're adorable, and caring," he grunted, rubbing his bearded cheek against you. Leaning back, the love he held for you was shining off of him, unhindered by any pain or fear.

"My friends are the leaders of the tribe. Maybe we could come to an understanding with your village." It would take time, but maybe it would be possible to overcome the madness that was reigning between the villages. The two of you were living proof of the possibility.

You nodded softly as you decided to forget all the worries and what ifs, as you should have done the moment you had seen him and had been fooling around with him in the snow. Just cherish the moment. Lifting your skirts, you sat down on his thick thigh  and danced your fingers over the lines of his tattoo. "Enough sadness talk," you murmured and pressed your lips against his. Your breasts cushioned against his chest as he smelled so nice. Of musk, firewood, and the fresh air.

Lips curled as you felt his arms come around you, responding to your kiss rather eagerly. That, you never have to doubt with him, that he enjoyed being physical with you. Your fingers moved up so you could fist his thick hair, holding his face closer. "Mmm Gladio..."

Kissing you back passionately, he felt his whole body respond to your closeness. It seemed that the rejection, or perceived rejection, had amplified his body's reaction to your affection, as if savouring it to the fullest.

His mate. It could scarcely register with him, the fact that you wished to remain with him even after knowing just how much he loved you. Perhaps it was the fear of having blood on your hand, but he liked to believe it was because you loved him back. Moving back slightly, he nibbled gently on your lips before meeting your eyes, the amber aflame.

“Such big eyes you have,” you whispered playfully, wanting to make him laugh again. Trying to ease the pain you had caused without wanting to. He laughed warmly, pressing a kiss against your lips again.

“So I can admire your better.”

“Mmmmm, such big teeth you have.” He dragged his teeth over your shoulder as response, making you shudder and hold onto him even tighter.

“So I can mark you up even better.”

Wiggling against him, a cheeky smirk grew on your face. “Such a big cock you have.”

His eyes flashed yellow-gold for a moment. “So I can fuck you better.” The hunger on his face increased as he contemplated his next words for a second. "(Y/N), please let me knot you." It was something you two had never done before, the fear of keeping the relationship secret not allowing such things. What if someone came while the two of you were tied together? It was something you two couldn't risk. But right now he couldn't care less about the risk.

He must feel your physical response to his request, your underwear becoming warm and moist as your body became slick. Your heart skipped a beat. Huffing, you playfully tucked on his ear when he smirked almost as smug as a cat. A yelp rushed out of you when he snapped his head to the side and cheekily nibbled on your fingers. It only made you wetter. "I think I already answered your question, don't you think?" you asked softly as you rolled your hips.

You knew this would be different than all the time before that you two had been intimate. He had never been able to come and knot inside of you because of the risk, always pulling out and spilling his seed on your stomach or back. But this time, to hell with worries and fear.

Grabbing your behind, he turned the two of you around so that you were on your back on the bed, him crawling over you like a predator stalking its prey. The ache in his bones seemed to be gone completely, overtaken by the joy of consummating your relationship properly. There was the risk of his cubs catching, and maybe it was what the Astrals willed, should it catch even though the pills. He'd gladly raise any cubs you blessed him with.

Planting kisses on your neck, his hands began wandering, toying with your breasts lazily as he knew how much you loved it. Having already shed his clothes, you had full view of his cock rapidly hardening, his eyes almost shining with excitement.

"I'll put my seed in you, my mate," he growled, some of his instincts taking over. Seeing you on your back, submitting to him completely this time, made the his more primal nature come to life. Maybe one round of knotting wouldn't be enough to satisfy his inner wolf.

You shuddered in response, becoming wetter for him at the display of his wild nature. The possessive note in his voice. "You better, mate. I want your knot inside of me. Want you unable to leave me." Pulling his head up, you locked lips with his as you helped him get rid of your clothes. The articles being tossed around the room as his hands left traces of fire on your skin.

Nipples peddled when he took off your bra, his claws teasingly brush over the sensitive flesh. "Tease," you accused him as he kissed your throat again, a chuckle tingling your skin before he sucked a mark on it. Oh now he was being naughty. Huffing, you wiggled down his body and bit his shoulder while rubbing your leg against his manhood. His precum smeared on your skin, leaving another type of mark on you.

Foreplay was fun, and necessary, but you felt restless and impatient. What happened earlier had rubbed you raw and only intimacy could soothe the injuries you had created, could dispel any worries. Being one with him would reassure you that he was okay, that he wasn't going to forever leave you...not yet, not for many decades to come.

"Takes one to know one," he rumbled, amusement dancing in his eyes, but it was quickly swallowed up by want and need as you toyed with him, his hips rutting against your leg. Usually you two spent a long time on foreplay, making sure you were ready for his length.

Moving one hand down, he found your entrance, his thick fingers sliding between your nether lips, teasing your clit and entrance, trying to make you even wetter. He'd be too impatient to spend the usual amount of time on foreplay, but even in his need for closeness with you, he knew that going in without it would hurt both of you.

Moving down to lick and suck on your nipples, he finally moved his fingers into you, his thumb still caressing your clit. It was a rapid pace, the calluses on his fingers teasing your inner walls as he lavished your breasts with attention. The she-wolves thought they could sway him, but having you in front of him made any other woman seem as beautiful as a toad. You were a goddess to him. Even the rising sun was envious of your beauty, both inside and outside.

His fingers pushed you forward, closer and closer to the climax that would make you melt around him. All ready for his possession and claiming. Your leg kicked, and your foot tapping anxiously on the bed. Glad it was more than big enough for the two of them. A little sheen of sweat covered your skin as you called out his name in pleasure, your lips feeling dryer. It was as if your body knew that there wasn't time for the usual foreplay, becoming so wet and soft rapidly fast.

His teeth sunk into the softness of your breast, his eyes getting a ring of yellow as you knew his wolf looked at you right now. Fisting his hair, you tucked on it as his teeth moved lightly to leave a mark on your skin that only he and you would ever see. The sting of pain was oddly enough the push you needed to come around his fingers, his thumb pushing hard against your clit. You shuddered, the wetness flowing out of you as your walls pulsed around his thick digits.

He growled, his cock leaking a drop of precum at the display in front of him. His fingers coated in your juices, he removed his hand, only to pump his cock with that hand, spreading the juices all over him. Holding himself up with one hand, he continued to pump as he moved between your legs, ready to plunge in and make the two of you one. The ring around his eyes remained, telling you just how much this meant to him, all the way down to the core of his nature. This was no ordinary intimate moment, but a mating between a werewolf and his mate.

"Ready?" His voice was gruffer than usual, almost as if the words were hard to get out, his vocal cords affected by the wolf. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that his mate was ready for him, wanting to let him inside of her.

"Ready," you spoke loud and clearly. Your breath stolen when he pushed into you without waiting for another second, your walls struggling to part for him as you were all sensitive. Aftershocks still coursing through your body. But it felt so good, just perfect right now. Your hands grabbed his shoulders for support as he rested his forehead against yours. His hips kept pushing forward, his thick length shaping your walls around him. Only him. No one else but him would fit right inside of you. No one but him would make you feel so full, in heart and body.

The whole time you looked into his eyes, breath mixing when his hips settled against yours and he had bottomed out inside of you. It felt...there were no words to describe the feeling. Magical. Otherworldly. It was as if you could feel his soul brush against yours, a bond you always knew had existed in the back of your mind, being brought to the forefront of your consciousness. "Gladio." His name was said with the most tender love, the most warmest of affection.

"Y/N," he answered, the emotions mirrored back at you. He had slept with women in his younger years, before he met you. None of them ever felt so breath-taking, so warm and welcoming like you did. Only you could make him feel like coming home in this simple action, make it feel like every worry drained from his mind as you hugged him in the most intimate way. Taking in a shuddering breath, he felt the wolf inside of him leave his body for a second, brushing against you. Leaving a peace of himself in you, forever linked.

Kissing you, he slowly began to move, shudders running through him at every slide of his cock.  Your name fell from his lips like a prayer, chanting over and over. The slow pace couldn't last for long, his instincts calling for him to consummate it, finish it all. Fill you up. His hops sped up, his balls slapping against you with every thrust as he lavished your lips with kisses and nibbles.

The slowness was nice, feeling his body brush against yours so intimately. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him closer when he sped up. Each thrust making you let out a soft intimate noise. A moan. A whimper. A gasp. Your heart and soul came alive when something brushed softly against it, feeling it become warmer and more fuller. As if a lost piece had come home to it.

So this was a proper mating, this was how it was meant to be. It felt perfect, you never wanted it to end. However, you knew it needed because the pressure increased almost painfully. Your walls tightening even more around him. "Gladio, it feels so good. What are you doing to me?"

Grunting, he nosed at your cheek, sweat rolling down his back as he moved. "I'm only treating you like you deserved to be treated, my mate." You deserved nothing but pleasure and happiness. He'd bend himself over backwards to give it to you. Damn anyone who opposed this union. It felt too right to be wrong, his knot already starting to swell. Soon enough he would be unable to move, filling you with his essence for a long time.

Kissing you again, his thrusts began to be more forceful, moving you slightly as he tried to get his knot caught, needing to be locked with you, remain as one while caressing you. "I love you, Y/N." Grunting, he kissed your cheek and then your lips, gasping into the kiss as his knot finally got caught, your entrance tight around him.

Something swelled inside of you, making it unable for him to pull out. Pushing against spots you didn't know you had, making you stretch around him so tightly. Letting out a little cry, his name broken because of the intensity, you came around him hard. Your walls massaging the knot, trying to milk him from every drop of his seed.

This...this is what you had missed and dreamed about. Having him finally properly inside of you. Not knowing where you ended and where he started, as you two had become completely one. "Gladio..loovee...aaaah," you whimpered as your mind became dizzy because of the lack of oxygen, forgetting the breath. Pleasure like cold fire in your veins as it made your back arch, your face twist in delight.

Your walls squeezed around him, bringing him over the edge. Rutting as much as he could, he painted your insides white with his seed, groaning loudly, mouth open as he drooled slightly, overwhelmed by the feeling. He felt complete, home. This was more intense than any other coupling you two had done, or any coupling at all, his balls becoming completely empty as he filled you up, flooding your womb with his fertile seed.

Coming down, he panted loudly, trying to make his brain work again. All he could think about was how amazing it felt, how whole he was. He hadn't know he had been missing something until now, and he could never imagine being without you now. Nosing at your cheek again, he hummed.

"My Y/N, my mate, my love."

So damn full. Mewling weakly, you rubbed your cheek against his, getting bit of beard burn on your skin. "My Gladio, my mate, and my love," you whispered as you massaged the back of his head. Dozing off a little bit as the adrenaline rush started to wear down. Your arms came around his torso, hugging him closer against your body as you wanted him to be like a living blanket. Keeping you warm and safe.

You giggled when you felt his cock pulse again after a minute, filling you with his seed again. "How long will this last?" you asked curiously, having read that with animals it could last twenty minutes. But you didn't know if that was the same with werewolves.

Groaning as the pleasure coursed through him again, he rested his forehead against yours, holding himself up just enough so that he wasn't crushing you.

"Don't know. Have never done this," he confessed, feeling his heart speed up at the fact that he was mated to you. His forever mate. "I'd guess about half an hour." If the stories were correct, that was. Knotting generally only took place between mated pairs, as its main function was to make pups. Wouldn't want to do that with someone who wasn't your mate. "How are you holding up?" It had gone fast, the urgency in him taking over. He had to make sure you weren't hurting.

"Feeling nice, full, relaxed, and loose. Ready to take a nap," you murmured as you yawned, giggling when he rolled the two of you onto your sides so you could get more comfortable. Little shivers tingling through you as his knot wiggled inside of you, the blanket being pulled over your bodies. Wow, thirty minutes stuck like this. No wonder he never dared to do his before with you.

You rested your head against his chest, your eyes becoming heavier as you felt him pulse inside of you again. "I love you, Gladio. I don't want to be away with you. My heart.....it felt like it was being crushed."

Pulling you closer, he kissed your forehead, his lips lingering. "I love you too, Y/N, with my whole being. I'll cradle your heart, fill it with life. No longer will it hurt." It was a vow to be kept for as long as he lived. You two were connected now, and even if you wouldn't feel the full force of it, he would know where you were, how you felt. For as long as he lived, he'd feel complete, and make sure you did as well.

A union between a human and werewolf was unheard of before, but the two of you had broken borders that never should've existed, your love for one another conquering the struggles of two species. Your union would prosper, the love for one another newer dulling. It would become the ideal bond, other werewolves wishing to one day experience the same. There were some fights of course, both of you being stubborn and fierce, but any fight was always fixed, and you two remained together for the rest of your lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
